La princesa y el gato
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Una gran fiesta de temática animal se prepara en la escuela, Marinette lleva una traje un poco peculiar y Adrien no asistió al baile. Encima hay un baile de pareja obligatoriamente, ¿Quien podrá bailar con ella?. -Marichat-


En un día muy caluroso Marinette y Alya caminaban en el centro comercial a comprarse unos trajes con temática de animales para la gran fiesta que habría en la escuela, Marinette decidió comprarse un traje de mariquita mientras que Alya estaba buscando la de un zorro.

Marinette: "Alya, ¿Por qué la de un zorro?" –le pregunto.

Alya: "Oh pues…" –dijo mientras pensaba una excusa acerca de su traje –"Pues para mí los zorros son muy tiernos".

Marinette: "Uhm… ok" –dijo sonriendo al saber de su elección del traje.

Luego de unos minutos Alya pudo encontrar el traje de zorro y se fue al camerino para probárselo y al final le encanto que decidió comprarlo. Para Alya era perfecto excepto para Marinette ya que estaba buscando el traje que quería, pero al final no pudo encontrarlo así que se acercó a una administradora y le pregunto acerca del traje.

Marinette: "Disculpe… ¿tendrá de casualidad un traje de mariquita?" –le dijo.

Administradora: "Lo lamento, pero desde ayer se nos acabó todos los trajes de la mariquita".

Marinette: "Oh bueno gracias señorita" –dijo mientras se iba.

Alya encontró a Marinette quien estaba triste y ya supuso de que se trataba.

Alya: "No me digas, no hay trajes de mariquita"

Marinette: "Si" –dijo un poco triste.

Alya: "Bueno tendremos que buscarte otro traje ya que esta tienda es la única que tiene todos los trajes de cualquier animal" –dijo.

Marinette: "Tienes razón"

Ambas volvieron a la tienda para buscar otro traje para Marinette, pasaron trajes tras trajes y el resultado era el disgusto de Marinette. Alya se estaba frustrando hasta que encontró un traje que no habían probado, lo tomo y se lo enseño a Marinette.

Alya: "Póntelo" –dijo enseñándole el traje.

Marinette: "¿Estas segura?" –le pregunto.

Alya: "Si, póntelo" –dijo con firmeza.

Marinette tomo el traje y se fue al camerino para probárselo, al ponérselo Alya sonrió al verla con su nuevo traje.

Alya: "Esta hecho, comprémoslo" –dijo sonriendo.

Marinette: "Bien" –dijo quitándose el traje.

Al salir del camerino ambas fueron a comprar el traje, al cómpralo salieron de la tienda y se fueron a comprar unos helados mientras se sentaban.

Alya: "Estos trajes nos quedaran fantástico" –dijo mirando su traje.

Marinette: "Si, creo que estoy de acuerdo contigo" –dijo también mirando su traje.

Alya: "Y con ese traje podrás impresionar a cierto chico rubio" –dijo sonriéndole.

Marinette se puso muy roja al oírla y la miro un poco molesta.

Marinette: "¡Alya!" –dijo mientras la escuchaba reírse.

Alya: "Jajajajajaja bien, bien, solo era una broma" –dijo probando su helado.

Marinette miro hacia otro lado y luego miro su traje y estaba pensando en cómo los demás la vería con él, pero eso era menos importante. Lo importante es que Adrien estaría ahí y estaba más que feliz por eso.

 **Escuela Françoise, 7:02 pm.**

Ya en la escuela todos los alumnos estaban divirtiéndose con sus trajes, unos se divertían y otros bailaban por la música. En otro lado Alya estaba con Nino quien llevaba un traje de Tortuga y le pregunto acerca de Adrien.

Alya: "Oye Nino, ¿has visto a Adrien?"

Nino: "Oh, bueno él me dijo que no vendría hoy".

Alya: "¿Qué, por qué?"

Nino: "No me dio detalles; intenté hablarle, pero no pude encontrarlo"

Alya: "Oh entiendo" –dijo mientras se encontraba con Marinette.

Marinette quien llevaba su traje esperaba a Alya para saber de Adrien.

Marinette: "¿Y qué te dijo Nino?".

Alya: "Me dijo que Adrien no vino por asuntos"

Al oírla sintió una tristeza dentro de ella así que solo suspiro y se fue a tomar un poco de aire en el parque aprovechando que la fiesta aun no daba su momento impactante.

En la ciudad Chat Noir estaba vigilando la ciudad y para él le estaba aburriendo, pero tenía que hacerlo ya que Ladybug le pidió que ella tendría que pasar unos asuntos personales y le encargo que cuidara un poco la ciudad.

Chat Noir: *Uf* "creo que nada malo va a pasar hoy, creo que tengo tiempo para ir a la fiesta".

Corrió en todos lados hacia la escuela solo para ver que aún estaba continuando, al bajar vio a Marinette sentada en un banco del parque cerca de la escuela y que lo llamo su atención era el traje que llevaba… Un traje de gata negra.

Marinette: "Bueno siempre es lo mismo, Adrien no está en la fiesta y falta aún para el baile de pareja".

"Uhm, al parecer encontré a mi alma gemela" –dijo alguien detrás de ella.

Al voltearse se encontró a Chat Noir quien sostenía su bastón frente de su cuello y le estaba sonriendo.

Marinette: "Hola Chat, ¿Qué haces por aquí?"

Chat Noir: "Veras, Ladybug me mando a que cuidara la ciudad por si un Akuma atacara, pero veo que esta todo tranquilo" –le explico.

Marinette recordó acerca de lo que le dijo…

 **Escena retrospectiva**

Ladybug: "Chat, necesito un favor" –le dijo.

Chat Noir: "Cualquier cosa mi Lady" –le sonrió.

Ladybug: "Escucha necesito por favor que cuides un poco la ciudad, con la amenaza que nos dio el ultimo Akumatizado creo que volverá por más".

Chat Noir: "¿Y tú donde estarás?"

Ladybug: "Yo tengo… asuntos que resolver, algo personal si entiendes" –dijo tratando de ocultar lo que iba a hacer en realidad.

Chat Noir: "No te preocupes Ladybug yo me encargare de cuidar, te avisare si algo malo pasa".

Ladybug: "Gracias Chat".

De ahí se retiró dejándolo solo mientras se dirigía a la escuela, ya ahí afuera en donde nadie estaba se destransformo y se dirigió a la escuela con su traje de gata negra.

 **Fin de la escena retrospectiva**

Al recordarlo Chat se sentó junto a ella y se lo quedo mirando.

Chat Noir: "Bueno por lo que veo tienes una fiesta en tu escuela" –dijo mirando su traje

Marinette: "Claro, hay una fiesta con temática de animales".

Chat Noir: "Y veo que llevas un traje de gatita" –dijo sonriéndole.

Marinette se puso roja y lo escucho riéndose por su reacción.

Chat Noir: "Tranquila solo te estoy molestando un poquito".

Marinette: "Si tú lo dices" –murmuro.

Chat Noir: "¿Y por qué estas afuera?" –le pregunto.

Marinette: "Yo solo salí para tomar aire fresco".

De pronto escucharon al señor Damocles con un micrófono quien anunciaba algo.

Sr. Damocles: "Bien alumnos empiecen a buscar su pareja ya que poco comenzara el baile de parejas, y es **OBLIGATORIO** ".

Al escucharlo Marinette puso los ojos en blanco ya que se había olvidado acerca del baile de pareja, ella quería bailar con Adrien, pero él no estaba en el baile y creyó que ya todos escogieron a sus parejas dejando a ella como la única sin pareja.

Chat Noir: "¿Sucede algo?" –le pregunto.

Marinette: "Lo que pasa es que comenzaran el baile de parejas, yo quería bailar con alguien en especial, pero él no vino y ahora seré la única chica sin pareja" –dijo tristemente.

Chat Noir la vio muy triste y tenía que hacer algo para no hacer que su noche sea muy malo, al pensarlo se le ocurrió una idea. Se levantó y le ofreció su mano, Marinette lo miraba con confusión.

Chat Noir: "Bueno yo seré tu pareja" –dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Marinette: "¿De verdad?"

Chat Noir: "Hagamos de tu noche algo especial".

Marinette le sonrió tímidamente y tomo de su mano y se dirigieron a la escuela, Alya estaba con Nino hasta que vio a Marinette quien estaba acompañada con Chat Noir. Todas las miradas apuntaban hacia ellos y Marinette se estaba poniendo un poco incomoda, pero luego vio a Chat quien la sonreían y decidió ignorarlos

Los maestros vieron a la reciente pareja y se quedaron boca abiertos a verlos, Chloe sorpresivamente también se quedó atónita a ver a Marinette con Chat Noir. Todas las chicas chillaron al ver a Chat Noir haciendo poner celosos a sus parejas, el Sr. Damocles se puso en frente mientras anunciaban el baile.

Sr. Damocles: "Eh… bueno ¡Que comience el baile!" –anuncio.

Todos empezaron a bailar con sus parejas mientras escuchaban una canción lenta, Chat Noir agarro por la cintura a Marinette y ella le agarro por el cuello y bailaron lentamente. Para Marinette se sentía tan bien bailar con Chat e incluso algunas chicas la miraban con ojos de felicidad.

Alya: "¿Cómo le hizo Marinette para bailar con Chat Noir?" –le dijo a Nino.

Nino: "Tal vez Marinette hizo uno de sus **_encantos_** " –le respondió.

Alya (Mente): "Te hiciste una, amiga" –pensó mientras sonreía.

Ya en el baile Marinette miraba directamente a los ojos a Chat mientras que este también hacia lo mismo.

Marinette: "Chat, gracias por esto" –le dijo sonriendo.

Chat Noir: "Por nada Princesa".

Ella se acurruco en su pecho mientras bailaban.

 **Afuera de la Escuela Françoise, 9:58 pm.**

Todos los alumnos se estaban yéndose a sus respectivos hogares, Marinette se despidió de Alya y sus amigas mientras se dirigía a un lugar secreto quien le estaba esperando Chat Noir.

Marinette: "Chat, has hecho de este baile el mejor de todos" –le dijo mientras le abrazaba.

Chat Noir: "No es nada mi gatita" –dijo dándole una rosa mientras jugaba con su colar de campana que tenía en su traje.

Marinette: "Bueno… te veré en otro día" –dijo sosteniendo su rosa.

Chat Noir: "Si, estoy seguro".

Luego de decirle eso se acercó a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla dejándola sonrojada, estaba a punto de irse hasta que Marinette lo agarró del brazo y comenzó a besarlo en los labios.

Chat se sorprendió ante el beso, pero no pudo resistirlo cerrando sus ojos para seguir besándola agarrándola de su cintura, luego de unos segundos Marinette rompió el beso para poder respirar mientras veía a Chat.

Marinette: "Nos vemos gatito" –dijo tocándole su campana.

Chat Noir: "Igualmente gatita" –dijo tocándole la mejilla.

De ahí abandono el lugar dejándola sola, Marinette lo vio irse y camino para irse a su hogar.

Marinette: "El mejor baile de todos" –dijo mientras caminaba recordando su baile junto con Chat Noir.

 **Fin**

* * *

Espero que les guste, sinceramente estaba soñando con este momento y quería compartirlo.

Dejen sus comentarios si les gusto o les fascino.


End file.
